Something New: The Ponyboy Edition
by CJHaynes
Summary: Ponyboy, Johnny, and Two Bit start the new school year, and Pony quickly meets a new girl in one of his classes. But, she's black. How will things work out?
1. Chapter 1

**Something New: Ponyboy edition **

**Note:** Hey, this is my first "Outsider" fanfiction! In this story, Ponyboy meets a new girl at school, and quickly falls for her...problem is, she's black, and interracial relationships are looked down upon at this time in Tulsa. What will happen to them?

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, am not S.E. Hinton, so I, of course, do not own "The Outsiders"

**Note # 2: **Sorry for the title of my fic. Couldn't think of anything better. Oh, and Johnny and Dallas are not dead!

Tulsa, Oklahoma, 1967...

(Pony's POV): This was going to be the worst day of my life. The first day of the new school year. I was starting 10th grade today, along with my buddies Johnny and Two Bit Matthews. Man, how many times is that for Two Bit? He's been in high school for four years, and he's only in the 10th grade! I don't ever say anything, though, because Two Bit would put a mighty fine hurting on me if I did.

Anyway, what was going to be so bad about this year? Well, Darry has been ridin me hard to get more than great grades this year, and I all 10th graders have this big test we had to do, and pass, to graduate...even though, if we fail, we can do it over. But Darry, as soon as he heard about this test, he told me I gotta pass it the first time around less college recruiters catch that and regard me as stupid or somethin. Well, I got a whole year to learn what I need to know for the test, so I guess it isn't TOO bad...I guess it's because I don't have any classes this year with Johnny or Two Bit, and knowing my rotten luck, I'll get stuck in classes with a bunch of Socs. Hopefully, some of my middle class school friends will be in there. I know a few guys that aren't Greasers or Socs, and they are pretty cool. I just don't hang out with them outside school.

Soda dropped me off on the way to work with Steve. I insisted on walking, but Soda, being my always caring brother, overtly insisted that I ride with him and Steve. Steve didn't like that too much. We aren't the best of buds. He thinks of me as a little kid and tag along, even though I'm fifteen going on sixteen. Steve thinks the same of Johnny...I think. I got up to the front of the school where Two Bit was already trying to hit it up with some girls. I don't know what he said to them, though, because after standing a ways back and watching him talk to the girls for about thirty seconds, one of them seemed to get...ah, angry, and slapped him in the face. They stormed off, and he stood there dumbfounded for a second, then just started laughing. That's Two Bit for ya. I couldn't help but smile as I walked up to him.

"Hey, Pony! Good to see ya here!" Two Bit said loudly as I came up to him. He threw his arm around my neck when I got close enough. "Ready for a new year of...uh, learning, I guess?"

"Not really. I don't have any classes with you or Johnny this year." I said with a sigh. Two Bit had a fake grimace, and I knew he was about to crack a joke.

"Well, look at it this way...maybe you'll get new friends!" He said with a laugh, then added "maybe even with some Socs!"

"Shut up, man." I said with a laugh of my own. We walked inside the school itself, and started looking for Johnny. We passed up some of the middle class guys we know, and we stopped a few minutes to talk with them. After a minute, Two Bit happened to look down the hall, and saw Johnny; but, it was already trouble. Johnny was walking down the hall alone, and a few Socs were behind him, and we could see they were messing with him.

"Pony, we gotta go help out Johnnycake real quick." Two Bit said. We bid farewell to our friends, and walked down the hall towards Johnny. He looked up and saw us, and I saw suddenly get a hopeful grin. The Socs saw us and stopped in their tracks.

"Having any trouble, Johnny?" Two Bit said, his eyes on the leading Soc behind Johnny.

"No...not yet." Johnny said quietly. Johnny turned to face the Socs, and we three focused on the eyes of the Socs. There were four of them, but that wasn't any trouble for us.

"You wouldn't wanna get into trouble the first day, would you greaser?" The leading Soc sneered. He was talking to Two Bit, I knew that for sure. "Wouldn't be the first time, would it?" He jeered at Two Bit. Two Bit was starting to get angry, I could tell. Two Bit is pretty tuff about ignoring taunts, though. He was just wanting to defend Johnny, not start anything. Two Bit stared down that Soc, though. After a mintue, the Soc backed down.

"Come on, guys. Let's hit it." He said to his friends. They walked away, looking at us with distain in their eyes. Two Bit breathed easy, as did Johnny.

"Well, that didn't go too bad, did it now?" Two Bit said in his usual good attitude. A smile crept across Johnny's face. Two Bit could lighten anybody up, even Darry and Dally. A bell rang, which meant we had only five minutes to get to class.

"Whoopsie! Well, we better get hopping. Johnnycake and I got our first class together." Two Bit said. I rolled my eyes.

"Lucky you guys. Well, I got to get halfway across the school to my first class, so I'll catch you guys later." I said. Johnny and Two Bit headed off one way, and I the other. I had to pratically run around six halls to get to my first class, which was English. I got to the door, and skid to a halt in front of it. The hall floors were kinda slippery! My teacher was the same English teacher I had last year, Mr. Bassett. He smiled as I skid to his door.

"Well, Mr. Curtis, good to see you this year again. And you made it by thirty seconds," he told me, checking his watch. I couldn't help but smile. "Go ahead and find a seat inside, sir," he said with a smile of his own. I walked inside, and saw one of my middle class friends, Jeremy, sitting near the back. My smile faded pretty fast, though. I looked over and saw TWO of the Socs that were messing with Johnny just a few minutes earlier...and one was the guy who was trying to get Two Bit to fight. Great, I thought, just great. They saw me, too, and I saw them have these mean smirks creep on their faces. I just went and sat next to Jeremy.

"Hey, PB," he said. He usually calls me PB. I don't mind it too much; reminds me of that British gas station.

"Hey, man. So, you had a good summer?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a bit bo..." Jeremy was cut off by the bell. And we knew to be quiet when the bell rang, cause Mr. B was tough on us being quite when it rang.

"Ok, I am glad to see everyone on time. I am Mr. Rick Bassett, your teacher. Some of you have had me before and some of you are new, so I'll just pass out some information sheets for you to fill out so I can learn more about you." He passed out some sheets all around, the same sheet we get every year in every class from every teacher. You could practically close your eyes and fill it out. It had questions like "what is your name" and "how old are you" and questions I never understood why they ask like "what is your favorite movie". Well, I just focused on the sheet and started filling it out. A minute into doing it, there was a knock at the door. Everyone just glanced up but quickly went back to the sheet, including me. Mr. B opened the door and I heard him quietly talk to someone. Then I heard a girl's voice. It was really sweet sounding. I glanced up when I heard the voice and looked toward the door, but went back to my sheet. I heard Mr. B invite the person inside. I suppose she's a new student. I looked up when she came in, and looked back down at my sheet...but quickly looked up again.

Alright, I have seen some good looking girls before, but man oh man, you should have seen this girl! My eyes kinda opened up wide; I couldn't help it! She was absolutely beautiful! She was 5'2, great looking slender body, black hair that went a bit below her shoulders, and...she was black. I didn't really pay attention to that fact at first. I know it sounds mighty stupid, like I would notice it right away, but, and I can't really explain it, I didn't even think about her skin color for a minute. She sat down, and I just shook my head. I mean, I am not a racist by any means, but...I mean, I don't know if I should take an interest in black girls...man, what am I talking about?! Interested?! I just saw her! I can't already be interested! I didn't realize it, but while I was sitting here thinking, I was still looking at her, and she happened to look back and see me looking at her. I blinked for a second, and then blinked again, and shook my head. She just smiled at me, and all I could manage was this stupid looking grin back. Man, I felt like an idiot! My grin was might stupid, too! She turned back around to the front before Mr. B saw us. I blinked again, and my stupid grin disappeared. I shook my head, and went back to my paper. I tried to finish writing the answer to the simple question "what is your time of year: fall, winter, spring, or summer", but couldn't! I kept glancing my eyes up to the girl. I would glance up, and down for a second, and up again, and down again, and up and down...it was getting pretty annoying. She was sitting a few rows ahead and across, so I could see her pretty good, and our class wasn't too awful big. Anyways, I finally forced my eyes back to the sheet, but I just scribbled fast in order to finish it real quick. With that thing done, I was able to just sit and look at her...now, she was turned around, but I could still see her back, and arms, and hair, and...and...and am I a pervert? I felt pretty dumb. I mean, I wasn't trying to be perverted, I just FELT that way, but...anyways, she was doing a sheet, too; after a minute, Mr. B announced it was time to be finished.

"Ok, now, I want to do something a bit different this year. This year, I want each student to pick someone in the class to "introduce" themselves to and share sheets with each other. And do TRY and share with someone you don't know. Ok, go at it," Mr. B said. I quickly jumped up and was pratically tripping over the desks to get to the girl. Jeremy tried to stop me. "Uh, PB, how bout you and me..." he said, but I shook him off. "Ah...uh, sorry man," I said. I wasn't trying to give him the cold shoulder or anything, I just really wanted to talk to that girl! I saw Jeremy shrug his shoulders and lean over to another guy, so I didn't feel too bad. I turned my attention to the girl. I came up to her side. She didn't see me at first. I just stood beside her. I didn't know what to say, so I did the dumbest thing I could do...I gave this stupid little cough and sounded like a little pipsqueak mouse or something.

"Ah...ahem," I went. Like I said, I sounded like a mouse. Man, I felt stupid again! She turned to me. Woof, that face is beautiful! And those beautiful brown eyes...wow. She just smiled at me. "Hi," she said. She had such a great beautiful voice! I stood there like a moron, staring right into her eyes. I had to blink twice to stop my gaze. "Uhm...er..hi," I said. Man, think of something else to say! "Uh, I just thought maybe you'd wanna...uh, trade papers with me or something." I said, and smiled. She smiled back. "That'll be great," she said. We handed each other our papers. Her name was Ashleigh. Cute name, I said to myself. She was fourteen, by what the paper said. I saw her look up from my paper. "Your name..." she started. I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, it's Ponyboy. Ponyboy Curtis," I said. She smiled wider. "That's a very original and beautiful name," she said. I have to admit, I let out a sigh of relief. Some girls who learned my name in the past just laughed at me. Ponyboy ain't your regular everyday name. Neither is Sodapop. I wonder why Darry has the only..ah, "normal" name in our family. Anyway, she continued to check out my sheet. I went back to hers too. It was amazing! Her favorite book is "Gone with the Wind"! I like that one, too! I remember when Johnny and I were hiding out, and we read it in the Church. That wasn't too long ago...I saw her favorite movie. It was "The Ten Commandments" with Charlton Heston. I like that one too! Even though, I admit, I would rather have a Paul Newman movie most of the time, but...anyways, she was about to say something, when Mr. B announced it was time to sit down and that we should have had enough time to share. We exchanged papers back. She smiled at me and looked me in the eyes. "Maybe we can..uh, talk later, Ponyboy?" she said with that beautiful smile. Man, I couldn't help but smile back! "Sure, Id love to, Ashleigh," I said. I started walking back to my desk before Mr. B got mad, but I kept glancing at her. I almost tripped walking back! I kinda stumbled a little and almost fell. A few people giggled, and she did too. I hope she didn't think I was a moron. I don't think she did. I sat down, and Mr. B began talking about the class and what we would be doing, and then books were passed out down the rows...but I didn't pay attention too aweful much. I was paying attention to Ashleigh. The bell rang, and we all headed out. I deliberatly stood behind while Ashleigh was getting her things. I walked over to her, and was about to say something, but Mr. B then told me I should be getting along to my next class. I sighed and walked towards the door, still looking back at Ashleigh. She looked up from getting her book bag and smiled at me. I couldn' t help but smile back again. I got out the door, and started for my next class. It was, again, a few halls away, and I had to hurry to make it on time. As I walked, or jogged, down the halls, I couldn't get her out of my head...and that one fact kept creeping back to me...she's black. It's just an unwritten rule. A white boy like me couldn't like a black girl. I know it sounds dumb, but that's the way it is. And I don't know what a beautiful girl like her would have to do with a greaser like me anyways, so...I just shook those thoughts off and hurried to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 2**

**Note: **Hey! Here is part 2 of the story! Hope everyone enjoys it.

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I don't own "The Outsiders"; S.E. Hinton does.

Later in the day...(see chapter 1)

(Pony's POV): Well, the first day of school has gotten off to a pretty good start...so far, at least. After English, I managed to make it to my Biology class. I have a brand new teacher this year in that class. Once more, I had to do another one of those dumb sheets about "what is my name" and "how old am I" and "what is my favorite movie" and "what is my favorite time of the year" and...well, you get the picture. I tried hard to concentrate on the paper, but..well, I couldn't get that girl Ashleigh out of my mind! I mean, I still don't know much about her at all, only that she likes "Gone with the Wind" and "The Ten Commandments" and she's fifteen. I just hope I get to talk to her more...

My Biology teacher must have seen me daydreaming. She walked right up to my desk and started fake "clearing her throat".

"Ahem," she went. I shook my head and looked up at her, and kinda smiled. I couldn't think of anything else to do. "Mr. Curtis, I don't think this school allows stone statues to sit in a classroom. I suggest you do what you are supposed to be doing," she said sternly. I looked down at my paper ashamed. A few Socs started giggling in the back and that started making other people giggle. "Yes, ma'am," I said quietly. She snorted, and walked back up to the front of the classroom. I was tempted to make a face or something to mock her, but I held back. Weird, huh?

Later at lunch, I began looking for Two Bit and Johnny. I don't know if they had the same lunch as me, but it didn't hurt to look. I didn't look in the cafeteria, though. We greasers hardly ever eat in the cafeteria. It's weird, though. Whenever food fights or something similar happens in there, they always blame us...even though we weren't there. Guess the school can't believe the Socs would do something bad like a food fight or worse. Anyways, I got outside the front and saw Two Bit and Johnny! Two Bit was talking to yet another girl, and Johnny was standing by just as quiet as can be. He's always shy like that. Well, that girl must have got mad at Two Bit, cause she rolled her eyes at something he said and stormed off. Two Bit just laughed. I walked up to them, and they saw me as I approached.

"Hey! Pony! How's school so far, man?" Two Bit asked gleefully. I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, could be a bit more exciting. How bout you, Johnny?" I asked. Johnny frowned. "My classes so far are filled with Socs and some middle class guys. Jeremy is in one, so that's cool. But those Socs...already throwing paper balls at us," Johnny said. Two Bit laughed at that. Johnny and I couldn't help but laugh either. Like I said before, Two Bit could make anyone laugh, even if they had just had their hand cut off or after they had just been hit by a truck or something.

"Hey, Pony, what about girls, man?" Two Bit asked slyly. I blinked for a second. Should I tell him about Ashleigh? I don't know if I should. What would Two Bit think if he thought I was taking an interest in a black girl? I decided against telling him. Made me feel pretty pathetic, though. "Uh...er...not much, man. Just some..ah, Soc girls, know what I mean," I said dodgingly. Two Bit cocked his eyebrow. "Well hey, Soc girls are girls too," he said, then added "remember that Cherry and Mary..Marsha...Mazda..." he stammered. Johnny sighed. "Marcia," he said. Two Bit grinned widely. "Yeah! That's it! Well, anyways, tough luck about girls," Two Bit said. I just shook my head with a smile on my face, and happened to look over across the yard. I saw her standing there!

Ashleigh was standing alone by the front of the school. She had her lunch with her. Guess she didn't like eating in the cafeteria either...oh man, why am I focusing on where she eats or what she's eating?! Anyways, I'm sure glad she's out here. I just wonder how I can get over there with Two Bit and Johnny standing here. That would blow my whole "don't let Two Bit know I like a black girl" kick! I had to think of something quick, since she started walking away.

"Hey, uh, Two Bit, I gotta go," I stammerd. He and Johnny looked at me perplexingly. "Uh, where?" Johnny asked. I just kept looking toward Ashleigh and back. Two Bit cocked his eyebrow again. "What's so dang important, Pony?" Two Bit asked. Ashleigh started to walk back inside the school, maybe to the cafeteria. "Gotta go!" I said, and hurried off. I kinda wish I could have seen Johnny and Two Bit's faces. They were probably looking at me like I was a moron.

Well, got in the school, and I saw Ashleigh walking way down the hall. A big, stupid looking smile crept across my face. I started rushing down the hall, but then, there was trouble. As Ashleigh was about to turn a corner, she accidently ran into a Soc who was carrying a few books. They must have bumped each other pretty hard. She kinda fell back and the Soc dropped all his books. A Soc girl and two other guys were standing there with him. I saw him look at her with an angry face. I started walking faster towards them.

"Why you!...Look what you did!" he angerly said to Ashleigh. She was getting scared, I could tell. The other Socs were just sneering at her. The two Soc guys outnumbered me, but I had to help Ashleigh out. If it came to fighting, then...well, I would fight. The Soc was just about to wrap his hands around Ashleigh when I came up. He and the other Socs turned thier attention to me. He didn't touching her.

"What do you want, greaser?" He sneered at me. I stared him right in the eyes. "You better back off," I said. The Socs looked shocked for a second, but then they got these nasty grins on their faces. "Ah, I see," said the Soc Ashleigh ran into. "So the trash goes with the trash, huh? Greaser and a blackie?" He sneered. They actually laughed at that. I could feel my face getting hot. My fists were balling up without me even knowing it. Even if the other Socs beat the tar outta me, I still would have liked to have socked the Soc at least once. Just when I was about to land one on him, I felt Ashleigh's hand wrap around my wrist. I looked down at her. She shook her head a bit. I guess she knew what I was going to do. The Socs were still laughing and they didn't notice anything. I let my hands unball, but kept looking at the Soc. They stopped laughing and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Ain't gonna do anything then? Pity. Would have loved to have seen you take on three of us. Let's go, guys," he said to his rag tag group of Socs. They walked down the hall. I shook my head at their backs. Man, one punch on that Soc...anyways, I turned my attention to Ashleigh. "Let me help ya up," I said kinda quietly. She smiled. I already had forgotten how great her smile is! I helped her up by holding her hand and bringing her up. It's kinda funny. We just stood there for a minute, with me still holding her hand, looking each other face to face. Her smile had made me smile now. I could have probably stood there all day...but the stupid bell rang, which meant that lunch was over. She laughed a bit.

"I guess I have to go," I said. Believe me, I didn't want to at all. She smiled again. "Me too. But, uh...you want to talk later, maybe?" She asked. I can't believe it...SHE asked ME if I wanted to talk to her again! I was going to ask her...or maybe I was SUPPOSED to, ya know, to make it noble on my part. Anyways, I probably had the biggest, stupidest looking grin on earth when she asked that. "Definatley!" I said resoundingly. I hope I didn't sound TOO excited. That might have looked bad on my part. "Uh, maybe right after school, we could meet up at front," I said, then added, "and, if you live close, I'd love to walk you home." I hope that wasn't too much! She actually smiled larger. "Yeah, I live close by. I'd love for you to walk with me," she said. I was still holding her hand, and tightly now. I began to notice people were walking by and staring at us. They probably couldn't believe what they were seeing...a beautiful black girl and a...well, a greaser. But I didn't care. I didn't even care if Two Bit and Johnny saw us. "See you later," she said quietly. She let go of my hand, and walked down the hall, all the while looking back at me. I just stood there with that goofy grin on my face. People were still looking at me weirdly. I stood there for maybe a minute after watching her walk off. The bell rang again, which meant I was two mintues to being late. But now, instead of running, I just put my hands in my pockets and walked to class, whistling a funny tune all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 3**

**Note: **Thanks alot to the reviewers so far! If anyone else reads, don't hesitate to review! It's nice to know people are reading your story, and hopefully, enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **For the time thrice, I do not own "The Outsiders". S.E. Hinton does.

The end of the school day (see chapters 1&2)...

(Pony's POV): I gotta say...this day has gone from boring to good to great! That beautiful chick Ashleigh actually wants to see me again! This afternoon, in fact, after school! I just sat almost impatiently in my two classes after lunch, waiting for the end of the day. Didn't have Johnny and Two Bit in those classes, but Jeremy was in the last one with me. Both classes were filled with Socs, though. And word about Ashleigh and I must have already spread around the Socs from those ones that we ran into earlier. A couple of Socs were sitting behind me and were fake coughing remarks like "blackie greaser" and whispering things like "the black trash bag with the white trash" and such. I was getting so angry, but I just focused on my sheet in each class, which were, as you can possibly guess, more sheets with questions like "what is your name" and "how old are you" and...you get the picture. But even with the Soc's remarks, nothing was diminishing my excitement about seeing Ashleigh again.

And finally, the day was over! I was outta that classroom in a heartbeat. I just practically scooped my backpack up and ran for the door. I got outside and started looking for Ashleigh, but first I saw Two Bit and Johnny. Oh man, I had forgotten all about them! What was I gonna say? What was I gonna tell Two Bit? I tried to duck outta sight among the other students around the front of the school, but Johnny saw me and nodded towards me, and then Two Bit saw me. Dagnabbit! I mean, I love my friends, but not right now!

Two Bit and Johnny walked over. I tried to hide my frown and put a fake smile on my face. "Hey, Pony! Let's get outta here and go meet the guys, maybe see what Dally is doing tonight," Two Bit said. He sure didn't waste any time. I think Johnny was ready to go, too. I stood there in silence for a second. I couldn't leave with them; I wanted to see Ashleigh! Two Bit waited for me to answer. Even Johnny was looking at me with this weird expression on his face. Two Bit waved his hand in front of my eyes, which was stupid since I didn't looked dazed or anything. "Ah...heyloooo? Is Ponyboy there or on Mars?" Two Bit asked. Johnny started laughing. I finally just told the truth...mainly.

"I'm...just waiting for someone right now..er...," I stammered. I know I sounded stupid, but hey, I told the truth. I was waiting for someone. "Oh yeah, for who?" Two Bit asked. Well, shoulda seen that coming. I finally decided the truth...more, if you want to say that. "Look, I'm..uh, waiting for a girl," I said. Two Bit raised his eyebrows. Johnny even looked at me. "Well, geesh, Pony, you sure don't wait long!" He said with a laugh. Johnny started laughing too. "Let me guess, you don't want us to hang around, huh?" Johnny asked. "Well, uh, yeah...if that's ok with you guys," I said quickly. Two Bit just nodded. "I understand. Just bring her by the neighborhood sometime so we can meet her," he said. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. "I don't know about that," I said quietly. I don't think Two Bit heard me say that, but Johnny seemed to. He kinda cocked his eyebrow for a second. "Guess Johnnycake and I better split then. See ya!" Two Bit said. They walked off the school yard and started down the road. That took care of that...now I had to find Ashleigh! I looked around all the student that were walking around to see if she was in the crowd. I started to dispair when I saw her standing next to our school's sign on the lawn!

I ran over to her, but slowed down when I got near, before she could see me. I had to act cool and tuff. I walked the rest of the way over. "Hey Ashleigh," I said. She saw me and smiled (don't get me started on that smile again!). "Hey Ponyboy," she said sweetly. I looked around for just a second. "You ready to get outta here?" I asked. She got closer. "You bet," she said. She didn't sound too happy when she said that. I bet anything she got some classes with some Socs. We started down the street and left school. She showed me down a sidewalk that she told me ran to her house. We actually walked in silence for a minute or so. I was still trying to think of something to say. I decided to ask her about school. "So...how were your classes?" I asked. Ashleigh actually frowned for the first time since I've seen her. "Not too good. I got a class with two of the people we ran into earlier during lunch...a guy and a girl," she said. I shook my head. "Just some Socs," I said. She looked at me quizically. "Socs?" She asked. I told her all about the Socs and us Greasers...how Socs are the rich Social kids, us Greasers are the poorer kids with...well, greasy hair. The grease is all our fault, though. We, I included, use hair grease all the time. She shook her head again. "Well, I guess you can say I'm a middle person, if you have a name for us," she said. I usually just called them middle classers, but Dallas and Two Bit came up with "Midd-el-ers", saying each syllable seperatley. I don't think Ashleigh would want me to think of her as a "midd-el-er", though, so I didn't tell her about that name. Then she told me that the Socs in her class were already messing with her. "Look, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I hadn't come up..." I didn't get to finish. She interrupted me. "If you didn't come up, who knows what they would have done to me," she said with a smile. I smiled too. Guess she was right. But still, now she's even in more "trouble" with the Socs, all thanks to me.

We kept walking and talking about stuff like what we were interested in, what other books we like besides "Gone with the Wind" and all that, until I heard a car driving up behind us. By the sound, I could tell it was coming up fast. I turned around while Ashleigh was saying something. Oooh boy...just our luck. Socs. They were coming up fast in a red Cadillac. Ashleigh turned around, too. "Trouble?" She asked. Boy, she sure caught on quick! I just nodded and swung my head to the left. There was a another road, and I could see some yard we could run across to get away. "Yeah, they are trouble, all right! Come on!" I said. I grabbed her hand and we started running. We ran down the street and we ran for the yards. If we could cut across the yards, we could hide behind some houses or something until the Socs lost us. While we were running, I could hear the Socs yelling in the car. They were loosing us since we were running so fast. Man, I tell you, she sure did go pretty fast! Anyway, we got across all these yards and hid behind some houses. A few other cars drownded out the noise the Socs were making, but I could tell they had lost us. I didn't see them anywhere when I peeked out from around the wall of the house we were behind. I smiled for a second, but then I felt pretty pathetic. What a way to impress a girl! Running away from a bunch of Socs! But, to my amazement, when I looked at her, she was smiling, too.

"That was exciting, to say the least," she said. She started giggling. I laughed for a second. "Welcome to Tulsa!" I said in a funny, sarcastic manner. I looked down a road. "My house isn't too far away, but...I don't know if you wanna go there," I said. She nodded. We got back on the street and started for her house again. It took about ten mintues, but we got there...and without any Soc trouble. We stopped at this house that she pointed at. "Well, here we are," she said. It was a pretty nice house. Nicer than mine, I tell ya that for sure. It was just a small, white painted house. We stood in silence for a few seconds. I didn't want to stop talking OR walking with her. She looked at me, and smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I hope," she said. I smiled. "Maybe we will have some classes together," I said hopefully. I sure hope we did. We stood there another few seconds, and, I didn't realize it totally, but she and I were getting our faces closer and closer together until...I kissed her! Wow, was that great! It lasted for about six seconds or so, but it felt alot longer...and I wish it was alot longer! She squeezed my hand, and walked up the three steps to her front door. She opened it and turned around to look at me, and she smiled. All I could do was smile back. Ashleigh walked inside, and I just stood there on the sidewalk for an entire minute with a huge smile plastered on my face. I started walking home, that huge grin still on my face. Man, even if those Socs would have driven back up and gotten out and beaten the tar out of me, or worse ran over me with the Cadillac, they wouldn't have erased that grin off my face! It took a short walk, but I got to the neighborhood, and to the house. Soda was already there. He must have gotten off early. I walked inside and just sat down on the chair. That huge grin was still on my face! Soda looked at me weirdly. He was eating some chocolate cake, like always. Steve was on the couch, too, and he even looked at me.

"What on earth are you so happy about?" Soda asked. I wrapped my hands behind my head. "Nothing," I said. I leaned back, Soda and Steve still looking at me weirdly. "You are a strange one, Pony," Steve said. Soda popped him in the arm in a playful manner. "Hey, don't call my little buddy strange," Soda said. Steve popped him back, and before you know it, Soda had put down his cake down and him and Steve were exchanging blows on the arm, a little harder each time. They always do stuff like this, seeing who can hold out the longest. I got up and went to the bedroom and lied across the bed, that goofy huge grin still on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 4**

**Note: **Hey! Thanks to all the reviewers who have reviewed the story so far! Hope you guys are enjoying it!

**Disclaimer: **For the fourth time, I do not own "The Outsiders". S.E. Hinton does.

The next day (see the first three chapters if you don't know what's goin on)...

(Pony's POV): I saw Ashleigh at school again, and things are great! I suppose we are "an item", if you wanna put it that way. At lunch, we ate together and were already walking hand in hand together. Amazingly, we managed to avoid Two Bit and Johnny. At least they know I am with a girl...it's just that if they knew she was black, I don't know what they would say. The thing is, they, and the whole neighborhood, will probably find out tonight. I asked Ashleigh if she wanted to go to the drive in that us Greasers usually attend. She said that it would be great. So that's that.

After school, I met up with Ashleigh and walked her home again. No Soc trouble. Amazingly, we didn't have any trouble with Socs at school either...at least nothing major. She said that they are still saying stuff to her in her classes, and they did the same with me again. At least I'm used to it. Anyways, we kissed again, which was great, and I had to leave her again and go back home. At least I'd be taking her to the drive in tonight. I had asked her what she wanted to see, and she said it didn't matter. Not like we have much of a choice. It's either "Party at Party Beach" or "Weird Beach Monster" or "Beach Attack U.S.A." or some cheap thing like that. We decided on "Weird Beach Monster".

I got back home, and started getting ready. Wasn't a huge deal. I mean, I'm glad to take Ashleigh out, and I want to look nice, but I'm not wearing a tuxedo or anything like that...I don't have one, anyway. Soda, Steve, Two Bit, Johnny, and Dally all decided to go the drive in too. I was sure hoping that they would see something different, but that hope was crushed when I asked them. They were all playing a stupid, unofficial card game in the kitchen. I walked in there and cleared my throat. "Hey, uh, I just wanted to know what you guys were gonna go see," I said. They all glanced at each other. "I dunno," Soda said. Johnny thought for a second. "That beach attack movie seems ok," he said. Two Bit snorted. "Nah, I think the party one would be good," he said. I started getting nervous. Then Steve said, "How bout that one about the beach monster?" They all looked at each other and agreed on it. "Well, that's what we'll go to, then," Soda said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. There that goes. Now they will all find out at the same time about Ashleigh...unless we tried to avoid them...ah, forget it, I don't care anymore, let em find out!

I left the house earlier than the other guys. They all wondered why, and I said that they'd probably find out later. Soda looked at me quizically, but didn't say anything else. I walked to Ashleigh's house, and she was there waiting for me. Her parents weren't there, so I didn't have to meet them yet. I'm not too excited about that. They probably won't like me too much, being a greaser and all. Anyway, we walked to the theatre since it wasn't too long away, and we just talked and held hands all the way. Since this was really our first date, I wasn't about to ask her to get down and crawl under a fence to get in the drive in, so I paid this time with the little money I had. I had some for popcorn and such too, if she wanted that stuff. While we were walking to the seats for the screening of "Weird Beach Monster", I kept a lookout for the guys. At least I'd be ready for what I would say. I noticed that a few Socs had come to the theatre, too. Hopefully none of the ones who gave us trouble would be there. We sat down in one of the rows and were talking, when I felt a hand grab my shoulder hard. I spun around to see Two Bit. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha! Did I scare ya?!" He said with a laugh, then said, "bet you thought I was a Soc, huh?" I laughed just a bit too. He evidently didn't really pay attention to Ashleigh, who was sitting right beside me. He looked left and right on the rows. Like I said, he didn't pay attention to Ashleigh at all. "Ssssooooo...ah, you here alone, or is that girl that you told me about yesterday with you?" He asked. I swallowed, then said, "Yeah...she's here." Two Bit blinked for a second. "Where's she at then?" He asked. I took Ashleigh's hand. She looked at Two Bit and smiled. "Ah, this is Ashleigh Harden. Ashleigh, this is Two Bit," I said. Two Bit had this really weird expression on his face. I cleared my throat again. "She's the girl I told you about yesterday," I added. Two Bit stood there another second before he slapped the back of my seat a few times with his palms. "Alllllrigghttty then," he said. "I..ah, I'm gonna go get some stuff...popcorn or something. Uh, Pony, how bout you come with me, and...maybe get something for the girl?" he added. I could see he wanted to talk to me about Ashleigh. I looked at her. "I'd like some popcorn," she said. I got up and went with Two Bit. When we got near the concession stand, he turned to me.

"Man, what in the world is wrong with you? All that reading you do got your brain fried or something?" he asaked. I rolled my eyes. "And what's so wrong with her?" I asked, although I knew what he was gonna comment about. He stared at me like I was stupid. "Hello? She looks a little on the black side to me," he said. For the first time ever, I was starting to get angry with Two Bit seriously. Usually, if I got mad at him, it wasn't really anger or anything. Just playing around. But now I was getting angry. "Who cares, man?! She's the same as you and me! And the Socs mess with her just the same as us, so what's the problem?!" I almost yelled. Two Bit shook his head, but then smiled after about thirty seconds or so. "Well, I gotta admit it, Pony," he said, then he came up and threw his arm around my neck, "she's a looker!" He started laughing, and I did too. He let go and we got the popcorn. "What about the other guys?" I asked. He shrugged. "Ah, who cares? I'll stick up for you two, so don't worry about it," he said. I smiled. We sat back down, and I gave Ashleigh her popcorn. Two Bit reintroduced himself and was really nice to her, which I was glad of. We started watching the movie, and it didn't take long before the others showed up and found where we were sitting and sat with us. It sure didn't take them long to see Ashleigh and I sitting hand in hand. They, being Soda, Johnny, Steve, and Dally, sure looked at us weirdly. They, of course, started asking questions, and Two Bit them if they "wanted to go get popcorn". Soda, Steve, and Dally went with him. Johnny, though, seemed to be okay with Ashleigh, and he had sense to sit a few rows behind so we could be sit together alone. I sure was glad of that. When the others came back, they did the same. Ashleigh and I got closer and held each other's hand tight and watched the movie. The movie was the cheesiest thing I had ever seen, but we couldn't care less. We were enjoying our first date. And things went great, but near the end of the movie, I happened to turn my head and saw some of the Socs we had had trouble with at school. They were standing a little bit away, but I was scared they'd see us and start trouble. I was hoping this night wouldn't be ruined...


	5. Chapter 5

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 5**

**Note: **Thanks again to all the reviewers, and thanks to everyone who is reading the story and enjoys it! If you do read, PLEASE leaved a review. Writers like me really like to know that someone is reading our stuff. Anyway, enjoys!

**Disclaimer: **For the fifth time, I do not own "The Outsiders". S.E. Hinton does.

At the drive in (see last chapter)...

(Pony's POV): And our date suddenly turned from great to bad. And I mean it. The Socs had spotten us. I sunk down in my seat a bit. Ashleigh looked at me, wondering what was wrong, but then she saw the Socs, and she knew trouble could brew. She didn't looks too scared, though. So I wouldn't look like a wuss in front of her, I sat up and ACTED like everything was fine. Out of the corner of my eye, though, I was still paying close attention to what the Socs were doing. To my relief, they went towards the concession stand. I smiled to myself. Good, I thought, maybe they won't be over here. I was wrong. They went and got concessions, then came back to where they were. I could see them nodding their heads in our direction. The "lead" Soc must have convinced his friends, because they followed him over to us. I closed my eyes for a second and gritted my teeth. Oh boy, won't this be fun.

The Socs, of course, sat in the row right behind us. Ashleigh didn't even pay attention to them, she just watched the movie. Like I said, she looked like she wasn't afraid. I took her cue and did the same. But I knew those Socs were going to do anything to get our attention. After a few second, the lead Soc, who had sat right behind me, plopped his shoes right behind my head on my seat. He then started to rock his shoes back and forth a bit, hitting the back of my head softly with his shoes. I rolled my eyes. I was getting pretty mad already. The Socs were just giggling to each other. Then they started whispering insults, just loud enough so that Ashleigh and I could hear them.

"So, guess what we heard was true," one of the Socs said. "Trash DOES go together! Even black and white trash!" He laughed. They started laughing with him. I glanced at Ashleigh, and she was trying to pay attention to the movie, but I could see her getting sad. Oh, man, if these Socs made her cry...Anyway, the Socs went on. "Maybe blackie can tame whitey," one of them said, and they started laughing again. I kept getting madder and madder. One of them said something else about us, using some...ah, "bad language", and I was just about to jump up when one of the Socs yelped. "OWWW!" he said. "What was that?" He was grabbing the back of his head. The Soc girl that was with them looked at him strangely. "What happened?" she asked. He kept holding the back of his head. "Something sharp hit me in my head!" he said. I was looking at them when all of a sudden, WHAP! One of the other Socs got hit in his head by something too. He also grabbed his the back of his head and held it. I looked a few rows in the back. I grinned. Soda, Two Bit, and the others were sitting back there throwing their coke bottlecaps at the Socs' heads. Then I saw Dally get up and waltz up to a seat right behind the Socs. He sat down and crossed his arms on one of the Soc's seats.

"Hey, buddies," he said slyly. "We having a, ah, "disturbance" here?" he asked. The Socs looked at Dally. "Nothing that concerns you, greaser!" one of them said. Dally just grinned. "Nah, ya see, THATS where your wrong, bud," he said, putting his hand on the Soc's shoulder and squeezing really hard. "Look here, Mr. Pony and his girl are trying to have a nice time together, and you guys are trying to mess that up. For me, that's a problem," he said, squeezing harder on the guy's shoulder. The other Socs just sat there. I could tell they were getting mad. I couldn't help but grin. "So, I tell you what, if you guys split right now, you MIGHT not have to go see a doctor later on, ok?" he said, pushing over the Soc he had been grabbing. The Soc, who was sitting right at the edge of the walkway, tumbled out of his seat and fell on the ground. The others started standing up. They were probably scared of Dally, and by now the others had stood up in the back and were staring the Socs down. The lead Soc was soo mad! "Alright, Greaser," he said in a defeated voice. "But that doesn't mean we are done with Pony and his black trash yet," he said insultingly. I coulda gotten up and punched the guy for saying that, but I refrained. Dally grinned again and laughed a bit. "Well, ya see, I can show up at a school too, so if Pony DOES have any trouble, I'll be there," he said. The Socs finally backed down. They got up the one who Dally had pushed over and left. They kept looking back at us. Dally grinned and sat right behind me.

"Thanks, Dall," I said gratefully. That was probably the nicest thing Dally had ever done for me. He squeezed my shoulder now, but not as hard as that Soc. "Ah, don't sweat it, kid," he said. Ashleigh was smiling at him. Dally turned his attention to her. "Well well well, and who is this lovely lady here?" he asked. "Ashleigh, I presume?" he said with a grin. Ashleigh nodded. "Nice to meet you, and thank you for helping us," she said just as gratefully as me. "No problemo," he said. "You guys enjoy this cheesy flick; I'm gonna go back and sit with the guys," he said. He went to the back row with them. I sighed and looked at Ashleigh. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, and we held each other's hand again and enjoyed the movie. I still couldn't believe it, though..bailed out by Dallas Winston.

Anyway, after that cheesy movie was over, we got up and held each other close. "Well, that movie wasn't TOO bad," I said with a laugh. She laughed too. "No...it was pretty bad," she said. We walked and talked together until we got to the front of the drive in, which was also the exit. The guys, who I guess had gotten bored and left the movie, were already there. Two Bit grinned at me and walked up to us. "As you can maybe guess, I told the guys about Ashleigh already" he said. I nodded. "BUT, they all want to meet her too," he added. I walked her up and introduced her to everyone. After that, we walked down the road back to the house. It was actually a pretty long walk, but it was nice outside, so we didn't mind. The guys walked together behind Ashleigh and I so we could be alone.

"Your friends...are they all greasers?" She asked. I shrugged. "Well, THESE guys are. But alot of friends at school aren't. They are all middle class, like you," I said with a smile. I still decided not to tell her about Dally's name for middle class people (mid-del-ers, saying each syllable apart). She quickly changed the subject to Johnny. "I'm not trying to...uh, say anything mean, but...Johnny, he doesn't look like the rest of the guys, or even you," she said. I told her about Johnny's homelife, keeping my voice quiet since he wasn't too far behind us with the others. When I was finished, she looked sad. "I'm sorry to hear that about him," she said, but then she smiled. "But it's great of you guys to "take him in" and be his family," she said. I smiled. "Johnnycake is a good guy. Really smart, too, he just doesn't let the guys know it," I said. She laughed. "But what about you?" she asked. I laughed. "Yeah, they know I'm smart, all right. They knock me all the time for it," I said truthfully. They really do, but I don't mind. These guys are my family, all of them, not just Soda and Darry.

Before heading to our neighborhood, the guys walked with Ashleigh and I to her house, I guess since it was late and so we wouldn't run into any more Soc trouble. The other guys stood back as I walked up to her house with her. She smiled. "Thanks for the night. I loved it," she said. I smiled too. "I had a great time...I'm just sorry for the Socs," I said. She shook her head. "Don't worry about them. I don't pay attention to what they say," she said. We stood there for a second. I was trying to decide...kiss or not to kiss? On one hand, the guys were standing there and they would most likely "act up" if I did, on the other hand, I REALLY wanted to kiss her, and...well, before I knew it, she leaned up to my lips, and I shrugged my shoulders. Who cares if the guys "act up"? So we kissed. And just like I thought, the guys acted up. I could hear Two Bit whistling, and Steve went "Yeeeow!", and Dally and Soda clapped just a bit. After we kissed for ten seconds or so, Ashleigh pulled away and started to giggle. "Your friends are pretty funny," she said. I nodded. "Funny or weird, take your pick," I said. She let go of my hand and walked up to her door and, before going inside, blew me a kiss and said, "See you tomorrow". She headed inside. I stood there grinning and went over to the guys. As soon as I got near them, Two Bit and Steve both threw their arms around me. "Congratulations on that!" Steve said. I just shook my head and laughed at them. Two Bit took his switchblade out of his pocket and pretented it was a microphone. "And after that stupendous kiss, what does Ponyboy have to say?" he said in a stupid sports announcer's voice. I laughed. "Well, I..." I started, but he interrupted me. "Too shocked to speak? Must have been some kiss!" he said with a laugh. Dally shook his head. "Let off the kid already," he said. Two Bit and Steve let go of my neck, and we all walked back to the neighborhood.


	6. Chapter 6

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 6**

**Note: **Once again, thanks to the reviewers who have read and reviewed the story! I appreciate the reviews! And everyone else, PLEASE, if you read leave a review! Thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **For the sixth time, "Outsiders" is owned by S.E. Hinton, not me.

The next night(Saturday night)...

(Pony's POV): The time at the drive in yesterday was...well, good and bad. Bad since those Socs were there, but good after Dally scared em off, and Ashleigh and I managed to watch the movie in peace, granted that the movie wasn't too spectacular, but I could care less about that. Anyways, I was gonna go see Ashleigh later today at her house, and I think I'm going to meet her parents for the first time. I could tell you, I'm not excited about it too much. From what Ashleigh already told me about them, they believe she should stick "with her own" and not be with a white boy. She told me yesterday she broke the news about us to them, and they weren't pleased at all. Great, I thought. Good start to my "relationship" to them. They aren't alone, though, in that "stick with your own" thing.

I got up Saturday morning and went to the kitchen, where Soda and Darry were already awake. I could tell by what was on the table that Darry had made breakfeast. He always made some good stuff. Eggs, some special pancakes he makes, toast with some jelly to go with it, and, of course, the staple food at our house, chocolate cake. I greeted them with a "good morning", then sat down in the empty chair and started loading my plate up with what was there. I looked at Darry, and he was sitting in his chair staring at me with a stern look on his face. That meant something was up. I glanced at Soda, who was sitting next to me, and he looked away. I had a feeling what this was about...Ashleigh. Soda, you idiot! You just had to tell Darry about her!

Darry leaned back in his chair a bit. "Pony," he began. I sat there and began to eat like nothing was wrong. "Yeah," I said as nonchalantly as possible. "Pony...who is this girl that Soda told me you are with?" Darry asked me sternly. I glanced at Soda again. He quickly glanced at me, and then stood up. "Um...if you two will excuse me, I..uh, gotta go do something...yeah," he stammered. Soda went out the front door, looking back at me and Darry first before he went out. I have to admit, I could have gotten up and punched him. Why did he have to tell Darry about Ashleigh?! I turned my eyes back to Darry. "Now look, I'm not racist or anything, Pony, and you know that," he said, "but...you know as well as I do that we stick with our own, okay? We don't mix with...blacks, or anything like that." I glared at Darry. I was already getting mad, and I had just gotten up. What a way to start the day. "There's nothing wrong with her," I said, trying to contain my rising anger. Darry leaned forward. "Yes there is. She's not..." he said before I cut him off. "She's not what? White?" I finished the sentence for him. Darry sat there in silence for a few seconds. Then he stood up. "Pony, I think it's best if you drop this girl right now," he said in a "this is MY final decision" tone. I put my fork down, or rather slammed it down, on my plate and stood up, too. "No," I said flatly. "I happen to like her. She's sweet, beautiful, nice...if you can't see past her skin color to notice anything about her than..." I didn't even finish my sentence. I just stopped talking before I started yelling at Darry. Darry was getting angry at me, but I didn't care. He was practically dissing my girlfriend who he had not even met yet just because she's black, so I think I had reason to be mad at him. Darry lowered his face, but then looked at me. "Pony, I tell you, you are just asking for trouble. But you know what, fine. Have her," he said. He picked up his plate off the table and got Soda's, then went to the sink and started washing them. I stood there a little dumbfounded, I have to admit. It's not like Darry to give up...well, gripping at me about something THAT easy. I looked up at the clock on the wall and decided to head over to Ashleigh's house.

I went out the front door, and saw Soda sitting on the hood of our (well, actually, Darry's) car. As soon as I stepped out on the lawn, he jumped off the hood and ran over to me. "Pony, look, I didn't mean to start anything," he said. I rolled my eyes. "You KNEW how Darry would react to a girl like Ashleigh! Why did you just HAVE to tell him?!" I asked, for the first time angry at Soda. He was silent for a second, but then he just burst out, "Well, he would have found out someday! I mean, how long were you gonna keep her "hidden"?" he asked. I guess he had a point. I sighed. "I'm going over to her house right now. Going to meet her parents," I said. Soda grinned. "Ha, and you thought Darry was unaccepting? I wonder what HER parents will say about YOU," he said. I shook my head and smiled. Soda always seems to lighten things up, just like Two Bit. "Guess I'm going to find out," I said. I started walking down the sidewalk, and Soda yelled, "GOOD LUCK!" at me.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally got to her street. It took a little longer than usual since I was walking a little slow, trying to think of what I would say to her parents. How would I act? What would I say to them? As I got to her street, I finally decided just to act as normal and be as polite as possible, and if they weren't hospitable, then..well, then whatever.

When I got to the front of Ashleigh's house, I saw her already standing on the porch waiting for me. She smiled as I approached, and I couldn't help but smile either. She came down on the yard when I walked up and grabbed my hand. We kissed for a few seconds, then she smiled again. "I'm so glad your here! I really want you to meet my parents," she said. I laughed uncomfortably. I TRIED to hide my fright that they wouldn't like me. "I hope it goes ok," I said. Ashleigh and I jogged up the steps onto her porch, and she opened the door and went inside. She shouted to her mom that I was here. I stood outside for another second, and took a deep breath. Ok, here it goes.

I stepped inside. Ashleigh and I were standing in her living room. Her mom came out of the kitchen that was north of the door (so, the kitchen was right in front of us, to put it simply). Her mom came out of the kitchen, saw me, and frowned. Uh oh, I thought. I went ahead and smiled. "Mom," Ashleigh began, "this is Ponyboy Curtis, my boyfriend. He's the guy I told you about," she said. I got a bigger smile on my face. "Hello, ma'am!" I said as joyfully as possible. She didn't reply. My smile slipped from my face. She crossed her arms, still frowning. But then, to my amazement, she smiled at me. "Well, how are you doing, Ponyboy? Why don't you come into the kitchen? I got some lemonade, and it sure is hot today, isn't it?" she said happily.

I couldn't believe my ears. I was CERTAIN she would have a problem with me! She stepped back into the kitchen. I just stood there dumbfounded. Ashleigh giggled and leaned over close to me. "You were...expecting trouble?" she asked rhetorically. I nodded. "Uh, to be honest...yeah," I said. She laughed and kissed me on the cheek, and I smiled and walked in the kitchen. We had some lemonade and I got to talking to her mom, whose name is Alicia. It was interesting listening to her stories of growing up during the depression, being a secretary during World War 2, then how she met Ashleigh's dad, Watson. I have to admit, the whole time I was still amazed that she was accepting of me as she was. Maybe I could ask her, but...how? What would I say? We talked for a while before Ashleigh's dad arrived. He called for them as he walked in the front door. I hope he would like me, too. Ashleigh and her mom went to greet him. I stayed in the kitchen. After a second, I could hear Ashleigh talk about me. Her dad walked in the kitchen and saw me. He was a big guy, really tough looking. Ashleigh told me he worked at a mine nearby. He approached me and stuck out his hand. I shaked it. Geesh, he squeezed my hand hard! Maybe it's just the fact that he's twice as big as me muscle wise. I would have to work out more. Anyway, he smiled. "So, you must be Mr.Curtis," he said. I nodded. "Yes sir," I said. He continued to smile. Ashleigh came into the kitchen. "Dad, mom and I are going to the store for some things. Maybe you could keep talking to Pony," she said. He agreed, and she left. I saw her wink at me before she walked out the front door.

I started talking to him and mostly learned his story too. He grew up in the great depression like Ashleigh's mom, and he served in World War 2 and fought in Belgium during the Battle of the Bulge, and how he met Alicia after the war. We eventually talked about me. He wanted to know where I was from, who I was, etc. I told him about my family, about us greasers, what I was like, and so on. He listened with interest. Eventually, I decided to ask him why they accepted me so readily. I hope I didn't sound like an idiot when I asked. He smiled. "Well, for me, it goes like this: if a guy, even a white guy, takes an interest in my daughter and stands up for her, even in a seemingly..ah, racist town like this, then he's fine with me," he said honestly. "And, you aren't like other boys. Just talking to you I can tell," he added. I smiled. Ashleigh and her mom came back. They had some chicken and some other things. Ashleigh's mom announced they were having grilled chicken and rice and noodles for dinner later, and invited me to stay. I agreed. It was only about eleven A.M., but I stayed at the house all day. I learned more about Ashleigh's parents and we (being Ashleigh's dad and I) watched tv and talked.

Later in the evening, after we ate, I told them bye and headed out the door. Ashleigh came with me. "I really like your parents," I said with a smile on my face. She was glad to hear that. We kissed for close to a minute before she walked back inside. I headed home with a smile on my face. Well, things sure went really good! I walked slowly, just enjoying the night air. Everything was alright...that is, until I heard the Soc's car driving up slowly from behind me...


	7. Chapter 7

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 7**

**Note: **I sure hope everyone is enjoying things so far! And was anyone suprised that Ashleigh's parents liked Pony? ;) Anyway, PLEASE read and review! Thank you in advance, God bless, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **For the time seventh, I don't own "Outsiders". S.E. Hinton does.

As Pony walks home Saturday night (see last chapter)...

(Pony's POV): I heard a car driving really slow behind me so I turned around to see who it was. I had to squint because of their bright headlights. But then, I saw who it was...Socs. And, from what I could see, they were the ones who gave Ashleigh and I trouble. Oh, boy.

I turned back around and began to walk fast. They sped up. I knew they were gonna try to drive right beside me, so I started to run. They sped up again. I could hear them yelling. I kept running, but it was so dark I could hardly see where I was. I ran down a street, thinking I could cut through some yards and get to my neighborhood. But, just my luck, I ran into a dead end. There was no way out except back. I started to run back, but the Socs swung the car around and blocked the way. I knew I was in trouble right then. For the first time in a long time, I was really afraid.

Four Soc guys jumped out and ran at me. The one in front knocked me down. I arm was behind my back, and I fell right on it. I thought I had broken it, because it hurt so bad at that second. My arm was behind me since I was attempting to get the switchblade knife Two Bit had given to me a while back. I mean, I definatley didn't plan on killing anyone, much less hurting anyone. I was just wanting to use it for a "scare tactic", which was dumb of me since they probably had switchblades too. Almost immediatly after I was down, three of the socs pinned me to the ground, which wasn't hard for them since my right arm was still behind my back. The lead Soc stood looking down on me.

"Maybe this will teach you to ever mess with us, or getting your friends to mess with us," he said in the meanest voice imaginable. My heart started pounding. What were they, or what was HE, going to do?

I didn't even finish asking myself that when the Soc kicked me HARD in the face. I mean it was HARD. I felt like my jaw was broken. My head slumped over, and the Socs pinning me got off me. I guess he just wanted to make sure I couldn't put up a fight. Well, I couldn't. All four Socs started kicking me all over my body. My arms, my chest, my stomach, my sides...I couldn't do anything. I had no energy, and my arm was still hurting. The kicked me for probably two minutes straight. I was in a world of pain when they finally finished. I couldn't move a muscle. One of my eyes was barely opened, and I saw the Socs grinning.

"I think that's enough," the lead Soc said. "This piece of trash has learned his lesson, I bet," he added. They hopped back in their car and drove off. I layed there, a beaten mess. My head slumped over, but I didn't pass out. I just layed there. After about fifteen minutes, I heard voices on the sidewalk opposite the dead end, where I had tried to run to to make my escape. It was a girl and a guy.

"Look, I didn't know the movie would be THAT bad," I heard the guy say. My ears were ringing, but...I recognized that voice. "Well, I know I'm never letting you pick the movie we see again!" the girl exclaimed. I lifted my head off the pavement slightly as the two people were passing the dead end. The guy...it was Two Bit! I coughed loudly, and noticed a little blood come out.

"Tw...Two Bit," I managed to cough out. I saw him turn his head. Him and the girl stood there for a second. "Who in the world is that?" the girl asked. Two Bit approached me. He couldn't tell who I was right away since it was so dark outside. "What in the...PONY!" he yelled. He ran up to me and knelt down. My head fell back on the pavement. I was relieved. Sure, I was beat up really bad, but at least Two Bit was here. He lifted my head up. "Man, what in the world happened to you?!" he said frantically. I coughed again, and managed to simply say "Socs". Two Bit had a nasty look on his face. It was rare to see him this mad. "Those sons of a..." he started. He stopped and looked at the girl. "Babe, go get a phone and call Darry's house. You know the number, don't you?" he said. I guess she did, because I heard her run over to a house. Two Bit held my upper body tightly. "Hold on, Pony; you'll be alright," he assured me. I opened my eyes for a second, then passed out.

When I woke up, I was lying on our couch, and the sunlight was shining in, so I knew it was morning. My whole body was aching sore. I could hardly lift myself up before plopping right back down. "Guys?" I called out. After a second, Two Bit, Soda, and Darry came out of the kitchen. They rushed over to the couch. "Pony! You ok?" Soda asked quickly. I shook my head "no". "I've been better," I said weakly. Soda grinned. "Well, at least your not dead," he said jokingly. I coughed. No blood came out that time. At least that was a good sign. "We called your girl," Two Bit said. I wondered how he had gotten Ashleigh's number, put paid that no mind. "She said she'll be over in a little while," he added. I managed to smile a bit. That was good news. But it was also bad news. I didn't really want her to see me beat up like this. Darry hadn't said anything yet. He was standing stiff after Two Bit mentioned Ashleigh. "Looks like I was right, Pony. I told you if you went with that girl, you were asking for trouble," Darry said. He walked back in the kitchen. I just sighed. Soda and Two Bit rolled their eyes.

"Don't pay any attention to him," Soda said. Two Bit and Soda both kneeled down beside the couch. "I can understand if your brain is a little...ah, "racked up" right now, but can you remember what happened? Do you know exactly who did this?" Two Bit asked. He and Soda looked at me intensly, waiting for the answer. I nodded slightly. They both grinned. "That's good. Who were they?" Soda asked. I cleared my throat. "Remember those Socs at the drive in the other night? It was them, I'm sure of it," I said. They looked at each other. "I know who one of em is," Two Bit said with anger. "Just wait until school tomorrow...me and him are gonna have a little chat, and I'll find out who his friends are," he said. Soda nodded in approval. I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything. To be honest, I didn't want anymore trouble, even if it meant sacrificing my pride a bit. But I didn't say anything.

There was a knock at the door, and Soda went and opened it. I heard Ashleigh's voice, and lifted my head up. I felt a little better already. She walked in and ran over to the couch. I could tell she was worried. "Are you ok?" she asked with great concern. I thought for a second, and nodded. "I suppose I feel ok," I said. Two Bit and Soda giggled. "Come on, tell the truth," Two Bit said. Soda turned to Ashleigh. "He ain't feelin too fine," he said, replacing my answer. I shook my head. Ashleigh actually grinned a bit at Soda's remark. I smiled too. Soda stopped giggling. "Two Bit and I will be in the kitchen," he said, nodding his head towards the kitchen. Two Bit took the cue and they went in there together. Ashleigh and I kissed after they left. I felt a little better now!

"So, you know who did this?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled. "Good! Then we can call the police and report this," she said with excitement. I held her hand tightly and shook my head. "Look, if I get into any kind of trouble, they might take me away from Darry and Soda," I said. She looked at me curiously. "But you didn't do anything," she said. I shrugged. "Yeah, but I still think they'll do somthing, so I'd rather not report this," I said. I could tell she was mad. "And the guys who did this get off scott free?" she asked. I shook my head. "Not exactly. Two Bit and the others are already planning something," I said. She didn't look too happy about that. "What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head. "Nothing. Look, I've got to go back home right now," she said. "How did you get here?" I asked. I heard a car horn outside. "My dad," she said with a smile. I lifted up. "Well, he's invited to come inside," I said. She laughed. "Maybe when you aren't in such a bad shape," she said. I laughed, which made my side hurt a bit. But it felt good to laugh. We kissed again before she stood up. "I'll try to get over later today," she said. She got to the door and opened it, and turned to me. "I love you," she said. Now THAT made me feel alot better! I smiled. "I love you too," I said. She left, and I plopped back on the couch. I was still in pain, but feeling good...if that makes any sense.

Almost immediatly after she left, Soda and Two Bit came back. They were grinning. "So, lover boy, what do you want us to do?" Soda asked. I raised my eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I asked. "About the Socs, dummy," Two Bit said, still grinning. I sighed. "Look, don't do anything," I said. They both looked at me weirdly. "Did I hear you right?" Two Bit asked. Soda shook his head. "His brain really must be racked after getting kicked so much," Soda said. I groaned a bit. "Just...don't do anything," I said again wearily. They were silent for a second. "Maybe you better get some rest," Soda said. I nodded. "Good idea," I said. I leaned back and closed my eyes. They went back in the kitchen. I could hear them talking.

"Man, he doesn't want us to do anything!" Two Bit exclaimed. "Just give him a little time to come back to his senses. When he does, he'll be wanting to strike back, I can gurantee you that," Soda said. "Well, I'm still gonna rough up that Soc tomorrow and get some names; I've already decided on that," he said. I sighed at that, and stopped listening to them. Obviously they didn't get the meaning of "I don't want you to do anything." I guess they were just looking out for me. I quit thinking about it, and went back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 8**

**Note: **Hey! Glad to see people are enjoying the story so far! Keep on reviewing if you read it! I mean, I run on reviews. It makes me feel good people are reading and liking (or disliking) the story. So please read AND review! God bless and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **For the time eigth, I do not own "The Outsiders". S.E. Hinton does.

Later Sunday evening (see last chapter)...

(Pony's POV): I relaxed most of Sunday since I was still pretty racked up from the beating. I dozed on and off on the couch. Soda made me lunch, and the other guys came over and stayed most of the day, keeping me company and playing cards and watching tv. To make me a little bit more comfortable, they put the tv on shows I liked. How nice of them. Even Dally came over, and he congratulated me on my beating. He said it would make me a little more tuff.

I started feeling a bit better later in the evening. I managed to get up and walk around a bit, but it was painful so I didn't stay up too long. The guys watched me intently to make sure I didn't fall down or anything. I sat back on the couch, and Soda brought me a plate of food for dinner. Darry had made some vegetables and chicken. He was a good cook, but I never told him. Since I was awake, the guys started to talk about how "we" were gonna strike back at the Socs.

"I'll see that one Soc tomorrow at school, and I'll get him to tell me the names of the others," Two Bit said with a wild grin. Dally laughed. "Good deal. And once you do that, we'll get the rest tomorrow night," Dally said. Steve looked over at me. "Too bad you won't be able to do anything, Pony, seeing your condition and all," he said. I frowned. I was really angry at the Socs for what they did to me, but...would revenge set anything right, or would it ignite even MORE attacks on me and, I hate to think about it, Ashleigh? Yet, on the other hand...I wanted to get those Socs pretty bad. I thought over things for a second. "Believe me, I wish I could do something," I said quietly. The guys grinned, all except Darry. He hadn't even said much of anything. The guys were happy I was "coming around".

"Now THAT'S the Ponyboy we want to hear," Dally said proudly. "Hey, why don't you stay home tomorrow from school and get to feeling better, and maybe tomorrow night you can join us in getting the Socs," Two Bit suggested with a grin. Darry looked up from the newspaper he was reading. "I don't want Pony staying home for school just to get in trouble later on," he said. I looked at Darry. "Darry, I really don't feel good anyways. I mean, it hurts simply standing up, so...you don't mind if I do stay here tomorrow, do you?" I asked. It was the truth. I didn't feel all too great. Darry looked at me, and sighed. He nodded slightly, then went back to reading his newspaper. That was suprising. Darry was very strict on my school attendance. It was the first time I would be missing school in about a year anyway. The only thing was...Ashleigh would be alone at school with the Socs. I was suddenly worried.

"Guys, what about Ashleigh?" I asked with concern. "She's gonna be there all day with the Socs and I won't be around to protect her," I said. The guys looked at Two Bit. He smiled. "No problem, Pony. I'll stick with her when I can. Nothing will happen to her," he said. I was relieved, and I smiled. "Thanks, man," I said. Darry looked at a clock. It was already ten in the evening. "I think you guys better head home," he said to Two Bit, Steve, and Dally. Johnny was with us, but since he..well, isn't exactly wanted at home, he stays with us whenever he wants, which I don't have a problem with at all. The others got up and left. First they came over and encouraged me. Dally left last. He walked up to the couch before he headed out. "Don't worry about a thing, man. We'll take care of everything tomorrow. Just rest up and hopefully you can join in," he said. He squeezed my shoulder and left. Johnny walked over to the couch.

"Hey, you don't mind if I just crash here, do you?" he asked. "Not at all," I said. Darry looked at us. "Johnny, I want you to be laying down and sleeping within an hour. You got school tomorrow. And Pony, just because your staying here doesn't mean you can stay up either," he said. We nodded. Darry put down his newspaper and went to his bedroom. "Good night, guy," he said. I admit, Darry could get on my nerves sometimes, especially when he yells about almost everything I do wrong, but he took care of Soda and I, and even Johnny, like a dad. Johnny turned his attention back to me.

"So, you gonna go with us to get the Socs tomorrow?" he asked timidly. I looked at him weirdly. Johnny usually didn't ever want to fight. "What do you mean "us"?" I asked. Johnny was silent for a second. But then he said, "look, you know your my best friend. And these Socs that did this deserve to get what's coming to them. And I want to help give it to em," he said. I was pretty suprised to say the least. Johnny was tough, he just didn't look it. And I forgot that at times. I smiled. "I don't know if I'll be there. Depends on how I do tomorrow. I'll rest up and hopefully be good enough to go with you guys," I said. Johnny smiled. "Well, you better rest up then," Johnny concluded. He walked over to a closet and got out some blankets and a pillow we kept in there. He layed the things on the floor like a bed and layed down. I turned off the lamp that was near the couch.

"Good night, Pony," Johnny said with a yawn. "Night," I replied. I closed my eyes and started thinking. What did I want? Revenge? Or did I want to "let it be", so to speak? I mean, what good would come out of fighting the Socs yet again? It would just keep the hostilities going...I kept thinking over these things as I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 9**

**Note: **Once again, thanks to all the reviewers who have reviewed the story thus far, and all you others reading: PLEASE read AND review! Anyways, enjoy this chapter, the story is almost to completion! God bless!

**Disclaimer: **Ninthly, I don't own "The Outsiders". S.E. Hinton does.

Monday Morning (see last chapter to know what's goin on)...

(Pony's POV): I was suddenly awoke on Monday morning by Johnny. I opened my eyes to see him and Two Bit standing over me. Soda was getting his shoes on since him and Steve were getting ready for work. Johnny and Two Bit smiled as I woke up.

"Look who decided to wake up," Two Bit said with a laugh. Johnny smiled. "You rest up today, Ponyboy," Johnny said. I nodded. Two Bit leaned toward me. "Well, today is the day. I'll get some info from that Soc..what's his name?" Two Bit asked. "Dobson," I said. Two Bit snapped his fingers. "That's it! Well, I'll have a..."talk" with him today and see who the other Socs are," he said with a grin. I sat up on the couch. "And try to look after Ashleigh for me, alright?" I said. Two Bit rolled his eyes. "Man, don't worry about it! I told you last night that I would make sure she's ok," he said assuringly. Soda walked over to the couch. "Get to feelin better today, and maybe you can help us get those Socs," he said with a grin. Steve walked over. "We better get going. We are almost late for work, Soda. Pony, take it easy," Steve said as he and Soda headed out the door. Darry came out of the kitchen. "Johnny, Two Bit, you guys get goin to school," he said. They headed for the door. "See ya later Pony," Johnny said. I waved to him. Darry stood at the door for a second and then turned to me.

"Didn't I tell you?" He said. I raised my eyebrow. "What?" I asked. Darry looked a little angry. "That girl. I told you this is the stuff that would happen. You were just asking for trouble, and look what you have done! You got the guys going off and fighting some Socs just because you wanted some dang black girl," he said with anger. Now I was getting mad. "I didn't ask them to do anything, and you know it!" I said, my voice rising. I was almost yelling at him. "Don't raise your voice at me! I knew I shouldn't have let you go with that girl!" he said. I got really mad. "JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" I actually yelled to him. For a second, Darry looked like he was going to walk over, yank me up, and beat the life out of me, but he actually got quiet and headed out, first slamming the door so hard I thought he broke it. I sat there for a second and calmed down. Why does Darry have to be like that?! What was wrong with Ashleigh? Why did he hate her? Why did the Socs hate her? Just thinking about those Socs made me angry. Revenge was sounding better and better. I hope I would be feeling better later in the night so I could help the guys get them. I'd be doing it for Ashleigh, though. Not for myself.

I managed to get up and make breakfeast for myself, just some toast and cereal. It still was a little painful to stand up, but I was feeling much better, which was good. Maybe I could join the guys later after all. I ate and watched tv, relaxing as much as possible so I would be better later on in the night. I spent most of the day at the house alone, just thinking about what to do, and worrying about Ashleigh. A little after noon, I heard someone run up outside and the door burst open. I swung my head to the door and saw Two Bit walk in. He was grinning VERY widely. His grin was huge. He gleefully walked over to the couch.

"What are you doing here? School has got three more hours left," I said. Two Bit shook his head. "Not for me!" he said happily. He held out a pink sheet and handed it for me. It was a suspension sheet from the school. I rolled my eyes. "So let me guess...this has to do with the Soc?" I asked rhetorically. Two Bit nodded, with the grin still plastered on his face.

"Yep! I found him alone, lucky me, and I had him down in two seconds. I won't go into details, but let's just say that he was so scared he gave me the names of the other Socs," Two Bit said proudly. "He immediatly reported me to the principal when I walked away, and WAZZAM! Suspended for a week!" he added. I shook my head in disbelieve. I can't believe Two Bit did that. "Two Bit, I can't believe you sometimes," I said. He smiled. "Hey, I could use a vacation anyway," he said with a laugh. I couldn't help but smile. He's only one week into school, and he already needs a vacation.

"Now that we have some names, how do we find the Socs we are looking for?" I asked. Two Bit grinned. "I got that covered, too. That Dobson guy added that they usually hang out at a park not too far from here...in the Soc neighborhood, of course. It's Triton Park, if I remember correctly," he said. I sat there and thought for a second, but then I was worried.

"What about Ashleigh, man! You were supposed to protect her today!" I said with worry. Two Bit stood there blankly. "Weeeelll..ur, I can't well do that since I'm here. I mean. I'm suspended," he said. I thought for a second. "Look, if you don't mind, can you go back and...I dunno, hang around? Especially at one o clock when Ashleigh has lunch? I don't want anything to happen to her," I said. Two Bit shrugged his shoulders. "I don't have anything better to do, I guess," Two Bit said. I was relieved. "Well, you better get back there then," I said. He nodded and headed for the door, but turned to me first. "By the way, are you feeling better?" he asked. I nodded. "I think I can join you guys, after all," I said. Two Bit grinned widely. "Good! Then you can get the Soc who led the attack on you!" he said happily. "See ya in a bit, Pony," he added before heading out.

I laid there and thought for a while after he left. What did Ashleigh want me to do? Would she want me to get revenge for her or "let it go?" I mean, I want to stand up for my girl, not let someone treat her like garbage. But...maybe Ashleigh didn't want that. I didn't know.

It got to be about three thirty when Two Bit and Johnny arrived. School was over. I leaned up as they came in. Ashleigh came up behind them. I smiled. "Good to see you guys," I said. Ashleigh walked over and kissed me. I saw Johnny and Two Bit exchange glances, and Two Bit raised his eyebrows a few times. I giggled a bit. Ashleigh looked at me weirdly. "What's so funny?" she asked. I shook my head. "Uh, nothing," I said. Two Bit and Johnny went into the kitchen to have a snack...which would probably be chocolate cake and milk. Ashleigh leaned down. "Are you ok?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good," I said, which was the truth. I was feeling alot better. I was determined to help the guys later on in the evening. She was silent for a second.

"Pony...are you planning on helping your brothers get the Socs?" she asked. I was silent. How did she know about our plan to get the Socs?! "How did you know about that?" I asked. She nodded her head towards the kitchen. "Two Bit filled me in while we were walking here," she said. I should have guessed that. "Are you going to go with them?" she asked again. I slowly nodded my head. She didn't say anything, but by looking at her face I could tell something was wrong. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. She raised her head and looked at me. "Don't do it," she said flatly. I was taken aback. So she didn't want me to do anything! "Why?" I asked. She stood up. "I hate fighting, ok! I mean, why get revenge? What will it solve?!" she said. She was pretty upset. I stood up and took her hand. "Look, I want to get those guys back for the way they treated you," I said. She looked at me. "They didn't DO anything but insult me. I can handle that. YOU are the one they attacked," she said. I nodded. "I know, but..." I started, but she interrupted. "If you are doing this for me, just know that I don't want you to," she said flatly. I was silent. Then I heard a car pull up out front and a horn honked. "That's my dad," she said. I kissed her passionatly for about fifteen seconds. "I love you," I said. She squeezed my hand. "I love you too. Please, Pony...don't do anything. And try to talk to the guys too," she said. She let go of my hand and walked out the door.

I stood there, pretty suprised to say the least. But she had told me what she wanted...don't do anything. But those Socs...I couldn't let them get away with how they treated her and what they did to me! Two Bit and Johnny walked back in the living room. I don't think they heard anything Ashleigh had said. "Well, Pony, when all the guys are ready later on, we'll head out!" Two Bit said with a grin. Johnny smiled too. "We sure are gonna show em, won't we, Pony?" Johnny asked. I just stood there, then nodded slowly.

What was I going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 10**

**Note: **Well, the story is nearing completion, so I hope everyone has enjoyed it so far. What is Pony going to do? Will he fight or not? Will he convince the guys to not fight? Read and find out! Enjoy, read and review, and God bless!

**Disclaimer: **For the tenth and almost last time, I don't own "The Outsiders". S.E. Hinton does.

Later Monday evening (see the rest of the story to see what's going on)...

(Pony's POV): Later in the evening, the rest of the guys showed up, ready to go for the Socs. I still didn't know what to do. Ashleigh sure didn't want me to fight. But...I wanted to defend her honor. And mine. But, like Ashleigh said...revenge wouldn't solve anything. And the whole cycle of fighting the Socs would continue.

I got up and ate some dinner with the guys. Dally went to a taco joint, and had a bunch of tacos and chips and drinks. We managed to squeez into the kitchen, and sat together eating and formulating what we would do about the Socs. Two Bit, Dally, and Soda were especially excited. "Alright, we've decided that Pony gets the leader of the group," Dally said, "and I'll get whoever is the...well, next leader," he added with a grin. Soda swallowed some of the coca cola he had in his mouth. "Hey, I get the next leader!" he said. Two Bit laughed. "And I'll get the other two punks," he said. Johnny sat there silently. He was worked up for the fight, but didn't say anything. Steve was pretty silent too, amazingly. The guys looked at me. "So, Pony, that sound like a good plan to you?" Dally asked me. I didn't say anything, but simply nodded. The guys grinned. "Good. Let's get done eating, and we'll head over to Triton Park to get em," Soda said.

The guys were pretty anxious, and they finished eating pretty quickly. I was more slow. The guys got impatient when I didn't finish when they did. "Come on, Pony!" Two Bit said. "Hurry up and get done!" Dally added. I rolled my eyes and ate faster. When I was done, we gathered in the living room. Darry was in there, reading a newspaper. He glanced at us, then went back to his paper. Dally looked at Darry and grinned. "Hey, Darry, wanna join us?" Dally asked. Darry shook his head. "Ive got to go to the grocery store. You guys don't do anything stupid, and if you see police, get out of there," Darry said flatly. The others nodded. As Darry said this, he was looking at me. He was probably still really mad at me. "Let's do it to it, guys!" Two Bit said excitedly. He rushed out the door onto the front porch and we followed.

Triton Park was only about a half mile away if we took a short cut that led to the edge of the Soc neighborhood. All the guys were laughing and saying what they would do to the Socs when we got there. I walked silently. Johnny walked with me. We walked slowly then the others and were behind. Johnny got close to me. "Pony, something wrong?" he asked quietly. I shook my head. "No. Nothing's wrong," I said. It wasn't the truth, though. Johnny knew it, too. But he didn't say anything else. After a short walk, we arrived at Triton Park. We hid behind some trees that were at the park. We saw the Soc gang over at a bench, sitting near a car. Just seeing them made me angry. It WAS the gang that attacked me, minus that Dobson guy. I guess Two Bit scared him pretty bad at school. Dally had a watch, and checked it. "Let's wait a little while until later, when it clears out a little. Then we'll get em," he said with a grin. We sat there. I was thinking the whole time. What did I want?

We waited about an hour, keeping an eye on the Socs. The park was mostly cleared out, but the Socs were still there. Two Bit, Dally, and Soda stood up. "It's time," Two Bit said with excitement. Johnny looked at me, and, with hesitation, I stood up too. We walked across the park. The Socs didn't see us until we got close. As soon as they saw us, they knew they were in trouble. I could see they were already scared. There were five of them, four guys and a girl. I suppose the guys knew they couldn't take Dally, Two Bit, Soda, Johnny, and me. They started to go near their car, but we quickly surrounded them. The guys were scared enough, but that girl was scared stiff. My mind was racing. Now was the time to act. Dally had a nasty grin on his face.

"So, you are the guys who messed with Pony?" he said slowly. The Socs didn't say a word. Two Bit tapped his boot on the ground. "You guys left Pony a beat up mess on a street," he said with anger and a little excitement. Soda got a little closer to a Soc. "And Pony happens to be my brother," he said with a grin. The leader of the Socs stood still. His "friends" backed away from him. "Man, he suggested we do it!" one of them said, pointing to the leader. "Yeah, it was Bobby!" another Soc said. The leader, Bobby, looked at them with a suprised looks. He was just abandoned by his "friends". The guys looked at each other. "Well, then he'll get the worst of what we're gonna give out," Dally said, still having that nasty grin on his face.

Suddenly, Soda, Two Bit, and Dally grabbed Bobby. The others didn't do anything. In fact, they rushed for their car. Bobby was scared to death. The other Socs sped off. The only Soc that stood behind was the girl. She looked on with horror. "Please don't do anything!" she begged. "Shut up!" Dally yelled at her. The guys had Bobby's arms pinned behind his back. They brought him up to me. "Alrighty, Pony, now's your chance!" Two Bit said. "We'll hold him, and you work him over!" Soda said. They all had nasty grins on their faces. Johnny looked at me, and I looked back at him. Johnny didn't want to do anything, I could tell now. I looked at Bobby's girl. She was leaning on the park bench, tears streaming down her cheeks. I walked closer to the Soc. He looked at me with fright. "Please..." he said quietly. I stared him down straight in his eyes. I raised my fist, ready to beat Bobby down. He winced and closed his eyes. I held my fist in place for a second. Then, slowly, I put my arm down.

"Let him go," I said quietly. The guys looked at me with amazement. "What?!" Dally finally said after about ten seconds of silence. The guys were stunned. I walked up and shoved Dally. He let go of Bobby, and the other guys followed suit. Bobby was on the ground looking at me. He was just as amazed as the guys were. "What in the world is wrong with you?!" Dally almost yelled. Bobby stood up and his girl rushed over to him. The grabbed each other tightly. I looked at them. All my hate and anger toward him was gone. It was a great feeling, to be honest. I actually smiled. "You guys go on. I'm sorry if we ruined your night," I said. They stood still, amazed. They then nodded, and rushed out of the park on the street. They walked briskly down the sidewalk, glancing back to us to make sure it wasn't a trick. They were soon out of sight.

The guys were in stunned silence for a few minutes. They couldn't believe what I had done. Johnny was smiling, though. He knew I had made the right decision. Dally was actually pretty angry. "Pony, I don't know what's got into you, man! Your an idiot! A complete moron!" he spat at me. Two Bit looked like he agreed. Soda would usually have defended me, but even he looked at me with anger. I held my ground. "If we had done something, we would have sunk down to their level. This stupid cycle of fighting each other will go on and on and on unless someone stops it, and I decided to start that tonight. And you know what? I'm glad I did," I said. The guys were silent. They still didn't understand. Johnny cleared his throat. "I'm glad Pony didn't do anything. It shows he's better than that," he said. I smiled at him and nodded. Thanks bro, I said to myself. The guys weren't exactly angry anymore, but they still stood there in a state of semi shock and amazement. We were ready to head home when a truck sped up to the park. I noticed that truck...it belonged to Ashleigh's dad! I saw that her mom was driving. Ashleigh was in the front seat. They stopped at the park suddenly, and Ashleigh jumped out and ran at me. She grabbed my hand tightly.

"Is everything ok?" she asked. I nodded. "I let them go," I said. I could tell she was glad. But then she said, "my mom and I are heading for the mine where my dad works. We got a phone call...there was an accident at the mine," she said with worry. I held her tightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," I said. She looked at me. "Can you come with us?" she asked. I nodded. The guys had heard and were standing there. "Can we come too?" Two Bit asked with a smile. Ashleigh nodded. She jumped in the front and I got in the back of the pick up with all the guys. Ashleigh's mom sped over to the mine. We arrived and jumped out. It didn't take long to find out that the mine had collapsed, and some of the workers had been trapped. Ashleigh's dad was going in and out of the mine, at the risk of his own life, to get the other men out. As we walked to join a group of people that were watching, I looked over and saw a car parked in the parking lot of the mine. I noticed the car...it was Darry's! What was he doing here?!

We got to the group and saw two people come out of the mine. It was Ashleigh's dad! AND Darry! "Dad!" Ashleigh yelled. He saw us and ran over. He hugged Ashleigh and her mom. "Ive still got me down there to get," he said. "Just one more man to get," he finished. "Dad..please be careful!" Ashleigh said. Her dad hugged her, and rushed back over into the mine. Darry ran over to us. "Everything will be ok," he said assuringly to Ashleigh and her mom. They nodded. He then looked at us. "Is everything fine with you guys?" he asked. I nodded, but the other guys rolled their eyes (except Johnny). "Pony the dummy actually LET the Socs go!" Dally said. Darry looked at me, and we seemed proud. "I'm glad to..." he started, but then we heard a loud sound of things crashing down. We looked at the mine. It had collapsed more. Ashleigh's dad and the other man were down there!

"DAD!" Ashleigh yelled in fear. Darry rushed over into the mine, not even thinking about his own safety. We couldn't see what was happening, of course, but we knew it was dangerous down there. Ashleigh's dad and the other miner could be buried under a bunch of debris, and the mine may collapse more any minute. I grabbed Ashleigh's hand tightly. We looked at each other, both with worry on our faces. We heard some shaking, and knew the mine would fall in. I saw Soda, and he was looking at the mine with extreme worry. All the guys were. But then...we saw Darry emerge, and he had Ashleigh's dad and the other man in his arms! They were ok! I don't know how he managed to pick up Ashleigh's dad, but at least they were ok! They got out, and Darry fell to the ground, dropping Ashleigh's dad and the other man. The mine collapsed completely with a bang a few seconds later.

We rushed over to them. Ashleigh's dad had sat up, and he was coughing but he seemed ok. "Dad, are you alright?!" Ashleigh asked. He nodded. He looked at Darry, who was hugging us. Darry looked at him. "Yeah, I'm alive. Thanks to this brave young man," he said. He stood up and held out his hand. Darry grasped it. "Thank you," he said to Darry. Darry nodded. Ashleigh held my hand tightly. Ashleigh's dad smiled. He had seen us hug Darry, so he knew we were related. "So, your the dad of my little girl's boyfriend?" Ashleigh's dad asked with a grin. Darry laughed and shook his head. "No, more like his older brother!" he said. We all laughed. We talked for a few minutes, then the guys and Darry went and got in his car. I got in the truck with Ashleigh and her mom and dad. I was thinking that Ashleigh's dad needed to go to the hospital or wanted to talk to the news reporters that were there, but he didn't. He just wanted to go. We drove to my house. The guys were already there and had headed inside. Ashleigh and I got out of the truck.

"Pony, I just wanted to say I'm glad you didn't fight the Socs," she said. I nodded. "I'm glad too," I said. She smiled. "I..uh, don't know if you want too, but...if you want to come to church with my family and I sometime, we would love to come," she said, then laughed. "It's mostly black, though, so..." she continued to laugh. I laughed too. "I'd like that. I don't go to church too much," I said. She held my hand tightly. "See you at school tomorrow. I love you," she said. I kissed her, then said, "I love you too." She got in the truck and left with her parents. I stood there with a smile, and looked over at the sky. The sun was setting, and it was beautiful. I had a nice peaceful feeling. Things could be different with the Socs, I was sure of it. I headed inside with the guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Something New: The Ponyboy Edition, Chapter 11**

**Note: **Well, this is the final chapter! Hope everyone has enjoyed the story! This chapter will be kinda short, so I hope it's good. It's just gonna tie everything up. Please enjoy! God bless!

**Disclaimer: **For the final time, I do not own "The Outsiders". S.E. Hinton does.

The next morning at school (see last chapter)...

(Pony's POV): The next day at school went really good. Everyone seemed to have heard about the "mine incident". The other greasers at school were congratulating me, even though I didn't do anything. The middle class guys were asking Ashleigh and I about it. People were congratulating her too, and telling her how her dad is a brave man. Ashleigh and I spent some time hanging out in the halls before class began, when we went around a hall and saw the Soc Bobby and his girlfriend. They were walking alone without his other "friends". They saw us too, and stopped. Ashleigh and I expected trouble. But Bobby walked up to me alone.

"Hey, grea...I mean, Ponyboy, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bobby asked after clearing his throat. I looked at Ashleigh, and she nodded her head. She walked over to Bobby's girlfriend, and, amazingly, they started talking. Bobby simply stood there in front of me for a second. "I, uh...just wanted to...thank you," Bobby said. I was stunned. Was he actually saying this?! He cleared his throat again.

"I want to thank you for not doing anything. I really appreciate it. We both do," he said, nodding his head toward Ashleigh. I nodded slightly. "Don't worry about it," I said. Bobby smiled. "And I just wanted to say sorry, too. I was the one who led the attack on you on the street a few nights ago," he said with shame. I frowned. I knew he was sorry, though. I shook my head. "I forgive you," I said. He smiled again. "Look, you got the first class with my girl and I. How about we all walk there together?" he asked. I smiled. "Sure," I said. We walked over to Ashleigh and Bobby's girlfriend. I kissed Ashleigh bye since she had a different class than us, then we walked to class. I passed by Two Bit and Johnny on the way. Two Bit looked at us with amazement. Johnny just smiled. I told Bobby and his girl to wait for a second and walked over to Two Bit and Johnny.

"Hey guys," I said. Two Bit looked at the Socs and then at me. "What is up with you, Pony?!" he asked. I shrugged. "Bobby and his girl are cool. They don't have a problem with us," I said. Two Bit raised his eyebrows. "This is the same guy who led the attack on you?" Two Bit asked. I nodded. "Everything's cool, though," I said simply. Two Bit shook his head. "I don't believe this...I don't believe YOU," he said. He walked around a corner, and before Johnny went with him, Johnny turned to me and said, "I understand, Pony". I smiled at Johnny. He walked off with Two Bit. I went over to Bobby and his girl, and went to class with them, together.

Maybe things can be gold, after all.


End file.
